The Rival's true desire
by death by storm
Summary: Harry recieves an intriguing letter. Could it be from the one he desires most? DracoHarry


**Deathbystorm: **Gotta love the random plot bunnies that Alex keeps letting out of their cages you know?

**Alex: **Well they were sad that you kept them in their cages for so long.

**Deathbystorm: **It's not like I wasn't feeding them anything.

**Alex: **Plot bunnies do not eat carrots, Deathbystorm, they eat reviews.

**Deathbystorm: **Whatever.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry potter and co. If I did, I would have chocolate for every meal and not bother with writing fanfictions.

Chapter 1

Harry stared across the Great Hall towards Draco who was sitting across the hall from the Gryffindor table. His stare turned into a glare as the resident Slytherin Ice Prince looked up and met his gaze. The raven-haired teen broke eye contact and turned away.

"When are you going to tell him?" Hermione urged. It was breakfast time on an early Monday morning and Ron was yet to arrive at their house table. In fact, no one was up.

"Tell who what?" Harry asked his friend innocently.

"When are you going to tell Malfoy your feelings?" she asked.

"I d-hey how do you know that I like Dr-Malfoy?" he hissed.

"I've known for months that you were gay Harry," Hermione pushed on.

"I'm not gay," he replied glaring at the witch.

"Just keep telling yourself that," she said patronizingly while patting her best friend on his arm.

"Well I am not," he snapped. "I'm bi. Please don't tell Ron. You know how he is about this kind of thing. The fact that I like Draco-Malfoy would make him extremely angry."

"Hiya Hermione, Harry," the redhead said sitting down beside them. He proceeded to shovel food into his mouth at record speed.

"What do we have first?" Harry asked.

"Seriously are you going to continue asking me that every year?" the bushy-haired brunette sighed. "We have double Potions first remember?"

"Aw shit. Malfoy first thing?" Harry groaned and banged his head down hard on the table. "Why me?"

"Because the forces of fate are conspiring against you, Harry," Hermione replied. "Come on. We're going to be late." The Boy who Lived gave his friend a mock glare.

"Blimey mate. I'm glad I'm not you," Ron said before returning to his half-eaten breakfast. The red-haired Gryffindor returned did not have anything first period as he had failed his Potions owl the year before.

Draco stared across the hall as Harry left. _I will tell him my true feelings tonight; _he decided as he also grabbed his books and headed out of the Great Hall towards the dungeons with Blaise who was the only other Slytherin that shared Potions with him.

Everyone was in their seats when Snape walked into the room. The sixth years had learned really fast that to not be there on time in the advanced Potions class was a death sentence; or rather, it was scrubbing cauldrons for a month for any house with the exception of Slytherin.

The Potions Master started off his class with an announcement. "To increase inter-house relations, I have been ordered to place you with partners of opposite houses for the rest of the year," Snape said nearly spitting the words out. "Ms. Granger, you will be partnered with Ms. Parkinson. Mr. Potter, you will be paired with Mr. Malfoy…."

Harry stopped listening after this. _Leave it to Snape to try to make this class as hard as possible for me, _he thought dryly as he got up and moved to the desk where Draco was sitting.

The blonde Slytherin for once didn't say anything but merely nodded to the raven-haired Gryffindor before turning to set up their cauldron.

"Go get the ingredients Potter," Malfoy said quietly.

Harry didn't bother protesting as this was said in a civil manner. He got up and went over to the Potions cabinet.

Draco pov

_Now is my chance, _Draco thought and pulled a note out of his bag and slipped it into his rival's. _Part one is complete, _he thought smugly before lighting the fire under his cauldron. He then read over the instructions for the potion that they would be making together. It was the Drought of Living Death. _I've always wanted to brew this potion,_ the blonde thought. _It is so complex. _

**General Pov**

The two rivals worked together in silence and without any bickering much to the surprise of their fellow classmates. Watching the two bicker was one the only thing that actually made this class interesting.

Harry pov

Potions was finally over. _I'm free from Snape until Thursday!_ Harry thought happily as he walked into the Great Hall for lunch with his two best friends who were for once not arguing with each other. _Thank god for that _Harry thought.

He idly set his bag underneath his seat at the Gryffindor table and sat down. Under Hermione's watchful eye, he piled food onto his plate and slowly began to force it down his throat. About half way through his meal, Harry felt eyes staring at him. He whipped around and his eyes locked with Draco who simply just continued watching him.

Draco pov

"Hey Draco, why do you keep staring at the Gryffindork table?" Pansy asked in her whiny voice.

"None of your business Parkinson," he snapped and picked up his fork. _I wonder if he's found the note yet? I don't think I could live with his rejection if he doesn't feel the same way back…I have never felt this way about another. _

Harry Pov

Harry had zoned out while eating his meal. **"**Harry! We're going to be late for Transfigurations class," Hermione said nudging her friend.

The raven-haired boy stood up suddenly and knocked over his open bag with such a force that its contents went flying everywhere. **"**Bloody hell," he swore. His best friends helped him as he began to pick everything up.

"Hey Harry, what's this?" Ron asked holding up a letter that had silver writing on it.

"I dunno," came the reply from underneath the table. "Give it here so's I can look at it."

The red head obliged and handed him the letter. Harry tore open the envelope and he began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have watched you from afar for quite a while. I know that you have felt my eyes on you from across the Great Hall at meals for quite some time now too. I have something important to tell you. Please meet me at the Astronomy tower at midnight tonight. I am not including my name as I believe that if you saw it that you would cast away this letter in an instant. I hope to see you tonight._

_Sincerely,_

_Unknown._

Harry blushed at the letter. He was pretty sure that it was a love letter. _From who though? Why would they want to write to me? I hope it's Draco even though I'm pretty sure he hates me still._

"What does the letter say?" Ron asked unable to contain his curiosity no longer.

"It's a love note," Harry replied. "I think that I'm going to go meet them tonight."

"Here let me see," Hermione demanded as the raven-haired teen crawled out from under the table. He reluctantly handed the note to his best friend. "You know, I have no idea who this is from," she said as they walked into the Transfiguration classroom.

"Do you Harry?" she asked

Harry shook his head. "I don't know who would be writing me."

"Ron?"

"I dunno either. Maybe you shouldn't go mate. It could be a trap," the red head said.

"I'll risk it," Harry replied dryly as they took their seats. "I'm sure that I have walked into more dangerous situations in the past."

That was the last thing that the raven-haired teen said all class. He was to busy waiting impatiently for class to be over so that he could find out if it was Malfoy or not. He had raised his hopes high even if the chance was still extremely slim.

Harry dreamed through dinner and did nothing but stare at his homework all evening waiting until every other Gryffindor except Ron and Hermione had gone to bed.

He dropped his quill, grabbed his wand and his invisibility cloak.

"Well I'm off," he announced to the room.

"Be careful Harry," Hermione said at the exact same time that Ron said "Watch yourself mate."

The raven-haired teen turned his emerald eyes on his friends and smiled. "You guys worry to much. You're my friends not my parents after all."

Hermione and Ron mock-glared at Harry as he pulled the invisibility cloak and walked out the door.

The Boy who Lived ran eagerly down the halls to the Astronomy tower where his secret admirer whom he hoped to be Draco was. His watch beeped twelve just as he stepped into the room. A pale figure stood at the window facing out. He silhouetted against the light of the moon. Harry gasped at the mere sight of him and pulled off his invisibility cloak.

"Draco?" he whispered.

The figure turned around. Silver-grey eyes flashed in the half light. Harry physically felt their eyes lock and shuddered at the impact. "You came," the Slytherin whispered back.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" the raven-haired teen asked.

"I don't want to fight anymore," Draco said after a few moments of silence. "And Harry I…I don't exactly want to be friends with you either. I…"

Harry stepped up beside the blonde as his voice trailed off with a desperate note to it. The blonde turned to keep eye contact with him.

"I can't do this," Draco said with a note of panic in his voice and started to run.

Harry was quick, though. He caught the Slytherin's arm as he ran by. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"I can't say. You would hate me even more if I told you," the blonde replied as tears welled up in his eyes. "Stupid emotions! Stupid love! Why do they always have to be so damn hard? I can't control them!" Draco roughly brushed them away. "Forget it Harry, I don't think that you would even want to know."

"I have never hated you and think I already know," Harry whispered back. "I…I think that I might love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry," came the hushed reply as the raven-haired boy was pressed against the nearest wall. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

With that, Draco crushed his lips to Harry's.

**Deathbystorm: **I solemnly swear that I will never write anything that mushy out again. See what you made me do?

**Alex: **Well I was giving you new ideas and you weren't moving so I needed some help.

**Deathbystorm: **I give up. Please review everyone!


End file.
